I see you
Vailly Evans was a young 15 year old lady, a responsible, studious and lovely girl who was kind to everyone. A girl who wanted to live long and who had many dreams to accomplish. She was very beautiful, she had a long wavy dark hair, that flowed all over her back; her skin was pure white porcelain… but the most striking thing about her was her eyes. She had heterochromia, and her eyes were of different colors. Her right one was deep dark brown, almost black, and the left one was of a bright light blue color- and when the sun shined on her face, it looked like a diamond. Anyone who met her for the first time was shocked by her beautiful, impressive eyes. Like every day, Vailly got up wanting to begin a new day. She put on her school uniform; she ate her jam toast with a big glass of milk, and went to high school. Her friends were there, at the door, waiting for her. She approached them and said hello to them in a very energetic way. The most boring subjects were the first hours of the day, but despite this, she was always paying attention. She used to help her classmates and friends who had some difficulties, and she always cheered them up when they felt upset and blue. She was such a lovely girl, there’s no doubt about that. Break time arrived and she met her friends. Vailly had spent a few days focusing on a new boy who had arrived at the high school 1 or 2 weeks ago; he was always sitting on a bench. –she thought that maybe he was kind of shy and it was hard for him to make new friends, so she decided to get closer to him and meet him. -I’ll be right back, I’m gonna talk to that boy- She said to her friends. -That boy? He’s new and he’s kinda… weird. I wouldn’t talk to him…- her friends said. -Come on, don’t be silly! I'm sure he’s a great guy. Vailly walked further away from her friends and closer to the bench where the boy was sitting, looking at the floor. -Hi there! - said Vailly with her sweet voice. The boy, startled, raised his head to look at her, and, for a few seconds, he stood quiet and shy, until he could reply to her greeting. -H… Hi. -Sorry for saying hello in such a surprising way… It’s just that I saw that you´re new here and I wanted to introduce myself… My name is Vailly! What’s yours? -M- My name is Da… David… -Nice to meet you, David! – She offered her hand so he could shake it, as a sign of friendship. She held his hand slowly and softly. -Nice… to meet you too… Vailly… -It must be hard to arrive at a new high school knowing no one, but I’m sure you’ll soon get used to it here and you’ll make a lot of new friends! -Ye… Yes. The bell rang, and the students began going to their respective classrooms. -Well, the break is over. It’s been a pleasure to meet you, David! We’ll talk more another day, okay? If you need something don’t hesitate to ask me! I’m sure we’ll be good friends! As she went to re-join her friends to go to her classroom he shook her hand, saying goodbye to David; and he stared after her. Since that day, Vailly always went to say hello to David during break time and talk to him. He wasn’t so talkative, almost always Vailly was talking alone, and he was just staring at her, drowning in her eyes. She was his only friend. He didn’t seem to relate with any other student. After a hard day, Vailly went to sleep early, because she was tired of studying the whole day, and she slept like a log. She normally slept deeply, and never overslept… but, that night, she woke up with a strange and disturbing feeling, as if someone was looking at her. She looked at the clock and it was half-past 3 A.M. She got up and went to the window to open it and looked through it onto the balcony, which was over the garden. She examined the whole garden but she saw nothing strange or disturbing. “It’s just a dream…”- She thought. She closed the curtains and went back to bed, fell asleep again. The next day, at break, Vailly went again to say hello to David, as she always did; but he wasn’t there. He seemed to have missed his classes , “what could have happened to him?” wondered Vailly. When she was going home, she received a call from David. -Vailly… I’m sorry I didn… I didn’t go today… I don’t feel very well…- His voice sounded tired. -What's wroung? - she wondered, worried. -Nothing, it’s just that I’m a bit… sick… could you come… to see me?... That would really make me happy… -Of course I can! When do you want me to come? -Could you come this evening? -Hm… I don’t usually go out when it’s dark… but, anything for a friend! So yeah! -Hmmm… Ok then… At 9 o ‘clock she dressed in her stripy grey jersey: one of her favorite clothes. She wore a blue skirt, white shoes (similar to converse) and long white socks. She took a bag full of food that she had made, she thought it would cheer him up.Then she went to David’s house. She had to take a bus because his house was a bit further from where she lived. Finally she arrived and knocked on the door, she waited a bit until he opened it. He looked so tired and pale, he had huge bags under his eyes. -Oh you poor thing, you look like you haven’t slept at all. -No,I haven´t . I am very sick…- he smiled weakly as she came in. -Aren’t your parents here? – She asked as she looked around. -They aren’t. They’re working right now… They both sat in the kitchen and Vailly offered him the food she had brought. David thanked her but he wasn’t hungry. They began to talk and, as always, Vailly was the most talkative. And he just stared at her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if he was really listening to what she said or if he just looked at her. Vailly looked at her watch and saw it was already 11 o’clock,so late, she had been talking for a long time. - Oh my god! Look at the time! It’s so late, my parents are gonna kill me! I gotta leave! – she got up quickly and suddenly David grabbed her arm, abruptly. -No… I don’t want you to go… -B-But David… I can’t stay here. It’s so late… I’m sorry… I have to… -I said you’re staying here!!! – He screamed aggressively,not letting her talk and scaring her. -O…Okay… - She said as her voice shook, sitting down again, slowly, and scared of that scream. -I’m going to make you a coffee. – He got up to prepare it. Vailly was terrified. She wanted to leave, but she was afraid that David would scream at her again… her legs began shaking. She didn’t know what to do, she looked around to find a way to escape.The coffee was done. David put both cups on the table. -Drink the coffee. I made it for you. It’s delicious. –he ordered politely. She nodded, and with shaky hands she took the coffee and begun drinking. She was praying in her mind for something or someone to save her. She wanted to be home with her parents, safe, and far away from him. -What’s wroung? Don’t you want to speak anymore? – he said looking into her eyes. -I… I don’t know what to talk about... – Vailly was feeling more and more uncomfortable. -Well… you know I don’t usually talk very much but, I want to tell you something. She stayed quiet looking at him while she was still shaking with fear. -Since that day… that day you came to talk to me… and I saw your face… that smile… those eyes… your left eye… the light blue one. That’s my favorite one… I can’t stop thinking about it… I always want to look at you… the more you came to talk to me, the more I wanted to stare at you… and when you were missing, I couldn’t be one single second without staring at your angelical face…. I even went to your house, climbed to your balcony and I was there, looking at you while you slept for several hours… but then you woke up and closed the damn curtain… and I couldn’t see you… and I needed to see you… Vailly had no words, she was pretty scared, she cried her eyes out begging him to let her go. Suddenly she began to fall asleep, then her head fell on the table, completely asleep, because of the sleeping pill he had put on her coffee. Some time passed and she opened her eyes again, first everything was blurry, and she felt the pressure of some ropes that tied her to a chair and the gag so she couldn´t talk. Some more time passed and she could see well again, and the very first thing she saw was David, sitting on a bed in front of her, they were in a room that looked like it must be his bedroom. The thing that scared her the most was the shine of the knife he was holding. -As I was saying before you fell asleep… I’m in love with your face… I want to watch it ‘till the end of time… you’re staying with me forever… aren't you? – he came closer to her and caressed her cheek, while tears were dropping and fell onto David’s hand. -Oh come on, don’t cry. You should be happy… like you always are… Don’t you like the idea of being with me forever and ever? I thought we were friends… You’ll always be there for me when I need it… ‘Cause you’re who I need… Vailly, I want to be able to see you forever… your smile… your beautiful bright and light blue eye… The girl, in an attack of despair, began denying with her head while she was crying and twisting, trying to liberate herself from the ropes. -I see you don’t like the idea… well then… if I can’t have you and watch you forever… I’ll have to eliminate you. – He said with an awful macabre and psycho smile. And he begun stabbing the beautiful left eye of the young lady that he loved so much… and she just twisted in pain between her own groans, as the gag didn’t let her scream. The blood in her left eye which had been torn was dripping down her porcelain cheek, and she finally stopped complaining and moving, and not even her heart was beating anymore. David threw the eye that had been ripped out of it's socket onto the floor, and stepped on it. He took the lace gag from her mouth, untied the girl’s corpse and left it leaning against the wall of the bedroom. -I’m going to sleep Vailly, good night. I love you. – He kissed the forehead of the dead body, turned the light out and went to sleep, with no remorse at all about what he did to an innocent young lady. David woke up at half-past 3 A.M. He thought he heard a whisper. He looked around the dark room, and thought it was nothing but his imagination, and tried to sleep again. But again, he heard a whisper, he looked around again and then saw a kind of tiny blue light in the dark, right where he left Vailly’s corpse. He turned on the light and saw that creepy thing that before was a beautiful young lady… the black empty basin of the eye that had been pulled out by him… a little blue light was shining inside of it, with the same color her eye was before, and blood dripped from it. The mouth which was quiet before, now began smiling slowly and in a grotesque way, it became bigger and bigger, from ear to ear, showing some out of shape and sharp canines. David just stared, horrified… and her… with her big grotesque smile… with a creepy voice that left him breathless said: “I see you”. Category:Beings Category:Paranormal